Help With A Problem
by Irishlove4Snape
Summary: Harry has a problem so he goes to an unlikely source for help; Ron tags along for moral support. Adopted from cuz-CM's-awesome, formally know as cuz-snarry's-awesome.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to JK Rowling and I'm not making any profit off this story. **

**Summary: Harry has a problem so he goes to an unlikely source for help; Ron tags along for moral support. **

**It's after the war in Harry's seventh year. They defeated Voldemort in Harry's sixth year. Dumbledore never died, nor did most of the people in the books. This story will consist of MPreg.**

******This is not plagiarism!** Story was adopted from cuz-CM's-awesome, **formally known as cuz-snarry's-awesome. She's my sister and she took down the story because it didn't fit with this site's guidelines. However so many people have asked for a re-post that I'm helping her edit the story and re-post it here on my page.**

**Please R&R**

**Enjoy! **

…

"No way Harry, you've got to be kidding," Ron said in a hushed voice "he'd kill us, why don't you ask Professor Lupin instead?"

"He wouldn't kill us Ron, you're being silly." Harry argued. They were sitting in the library discussing a problem they had been discussing for the past few weeks.

"He would so kill us Harry, I know now that he's a good guy and after the fall of Voldemort we found out that he had always been on our side but he is still bad tempered."

"He might be bad tempered but he wouldn't kill us, I think he's our best option." Harry responded.

"Why? Why not Lupin instead, you know he'd be so much easier to talk to. Or why don't we just wait till the end of the school year hmm?" Ron tried again.

"We've already been through this Ron!" Harry said annoyed "We've been through this a thousand times. Even though Lupin is a nice teacher, he's the teacher of DADA and I'm pretty sure he won't know anything about this. And you know I don't want to wait till the end of the year, from what we have found out in the books we found it takes a long time and you know it's something I really want. The only thing I have ever wanted."

Ron looked down at the table he felt bad for Harry but he really didn't want to go and discuss such things with the greasy git. "Is there no other way? No other Professor? Are you sure it has to be him?"

Harry rolled his eyes but went though it one more time with Ron "He's the only teacher I can think of that would have much information on it; he is a high class potions master after all. The only other person I could think of would be Professor Dumbledore and I truly think it would be much worse to discuss it with him then it would be to discuss it with Professor Snape. Plus you know he has always thought he has some say in the way I live my life and he might try to stop me. As good as Dumbledore has been to me, he doesn't know what is best for me. He doesn't have a clue what I really want or need. On the other hand Professor Snape has always been there to protect me yet he has never tried to control me on any other level than teacher and student."

Ron sighed he didn't like it but he knew his friend was right. "Okay" he said.

Harry smiled "Great let's go."

"What?! Now?" Ron said exasperated "Wouldn't you rather wait until tomorrow maybe?"

"Yes now Ron," Harry said getting up and tugging on his friend's arm "right now is the perfect time, it's Friday evening, Snape will just be finishing some marking in his office and if we go now we can catch him before he moves into his chambers for the evening."

Ron got to his feet but walked slowly like he was walking to his execution.

"Oh come on Ron!" Harry said as soon as they were out of the library "Hurry up."

"Are you sure you want me to come with you?" Ron grumbled picking up his speed but just barely "I mean don't you think this conversation with him would be better without me there to muck things up, you know how I am around Snape, he always makes me blurt things out that I really shouldn't blurt out. And what if he thinks that it's you and I who...well you know..." Ron rambled on.

Harry stopped so abruptly that Ron almost ran into the back of him. "Ron after we explain everything Snape will know that we aren't...you know. You're here to support me. As sure as I am that Snape will help me after I explain things, I'm still nervous and I would really like my best friend to be beside me backing me up."

Ron groaned "Harry you are going to be the death of me."

Harry smiled knowing that that was Ron's way agreeing.

They walked faster down to Snape's office, Ron still nervous but being cooperative for Harry.

They stopped outside of Professor Snape's door and looked at each other before Harry turned and knocked on the door.

Ron held his breath, he hoped Snape would be reasonable but he had his doubts.

They waited for a few seconds though it seemed like hours. Finally the dorm opened and Snape called enter.

Snape was sitting at his desk grading some fourth year's potions essays when the two boys hurried into the room.

He looked up at them and couldn't help the sneer that clouded his face "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he said rolling his eyes.

They were both quiet, Ron was so nervous his hands were sweating and he couldn't seem to look Snape in the eye.

Snape was getting annoyed "I'm waiting."

"We uh...I was wondering if...about...I thought you would..." Harry stuttered.

Snape just groaned, he had had a rough week and he really didn't need Potter and his goofy little side kick bothering him right now. It wasn't that he had anything against Potter; since the war had ended and the Dark Lord had been defeated he really didn't have any problem with Potter. He and the boy had sort of a truce. Potter understood that he was only mean and nasty due to his spy position and since then he didn't treat Harry any worse or better than any of the other students in his class.

Potter still seemed to be having trouble getting his thoughts out and Snape thought it would be best if he didn't make it any harder on the boy. After all the years of torment towards his student the least he owed him was that.

"Why don't you two sit down?" Snape asked and he waved his wand so that two chairs sat before his desk.

Harry swallowed and nodded his head at his Professor "Thank you Sir." Harry said as he walked towards the desk, Ron nervously following him.

"Now Potter what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Snape asked his hands drawn together as he looked at the two boys. Weasley was trembling slightly so whatever it was Snape guessed he wasn't going to like it.

Harry took a deep breath and then began to explain "I have a problem Professor and I was hoping that you would be able to help me with it."

Snape nodded "I cannot promise you anything but I am willing to hear you out."

Harry seemed slightly relieved then after he glanced at Ron he continued. "You see Professor, I wasn't sure who else I could turn to that might know how to help me. Ron and I have looked through countless library books for weeks trying to find information on my problem but haven't found anything helpful."

Before Harry could continue Snape stopped him "Not that I mind helping if I can but you couldn't take this problem to anyone other than me? Not even Professor Dumbledore, I would think he would have more knowledge about anything, even possibly potions, than I would and you are much closer to him."

Harry took another deep breath maybe this was going to be harder than he thought it was. "For personal reasons I don't really want to get into I didn't think Professor Dumbledore would be the right person to go to. I hope you will understand and not press that."

Snape nodded again "Continue."

"Okay as I was saying Ron and I have found very little information except that it can take a very long time to complete. Now before I tell you what the problem is exactly I just want you to know Professor that I wouldn't ask you unless I was positive that this was what I want, and I am positive. It's the one thing in my entire life that I have been sure of, other than defeating Vold...the Dark Lord that is." Harry stopped himself from saying Voldemort because he knew Snape didn't like it.

Snape appreciated Harry not mentioning his name but this conversation was turning into something Snape didn't like. Harry had a problem, a very big problem it seemed but it was something he didn't want even Dumbledore to know. He definitely didn't like this.

Harry stopped than looked at Ron, who had gone totally pale, and stated "Sir I was hoping you could tell me about male pregnancy."

Severus Snape, a man who could keep his emotions sealed up within him never even letting a hint of what he was feeling show through, was completely and utterly shocked. His eyes had gone wide looking between Potter and Weasley wondering if possibly this was a joke. But the looks on their faces told him that it was not. Weasley looked like he was about to pass out and Potter looked nervous but hopeful at the same time.

Snape didn't know what to say or do; for once he was at a loss for words.

He sat there for a few minutes in silence. He was thinking. He now knew why Potter didn't want to go to Dumbledore the wizard would tell him that Potter was too young, that such things were out of the question. But the question was, was Potter too young? The boy had lived through so much, much more than anyone his age had. He looked like a boy on the outside but Professor Snape was sure that he was a grown man on the inside.

He finally looked at the young man "It is not impossible," he said "but for a male wizard to get pregnant both of the wizards trying to produce the life would have to be very strong. I'm afraid that Mr. Weasley here, as good of a wizard as he might be would not have strong enough magic to bring a baby into the world other than in the normal heterosexual way."

Weasley's face turned bright red and Snape was sure that he was going to explode at him for insulting the strength of his magic.

"I'm not gay!" he practically shouted and then looked towards Harry "I mean...I'm sorry mate no offense but I knew that that's what he would think."

"I'm sorry Mr Weasley, I just assumed." Snape began.

"Yeah well you assumed wrong, I'm only here for moral support." Ron said as he gritted his teeth.

Harry wanted to elbow Ron and tell him not to be rude.

Snape cast a glance at Weasley and then looked back at Potter "To answer your question fully, you would need another wizard who is as strong as you or stronger, you would have to prepare a complicated potion that you would have to take for three months before you tried for fertilization with the other wizard and for the fertilization process you would have to have sexual intercourse there is no other way to do it."

Weasley was looking like he was going to faint again after he had said 'sexual intercourse.'

Harry seemed to be contemplating things for a minute as he just stared off into the distance. Then to the utter shock of both Ron and Snape, Harry asked "Would you be powerful enough Professor?"

With that Ron fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy! **

**…**

Snape was shocked; he couldn't do or say anything. He just stared at Potter. Had he really just said that to him? Did he mean what Snape thought he meant or was he merely just asking a question?

"I...that is...technically yes," Snape said his eyes resting on Harry trying to gauge his reaction.

Harry didn't say anything he just kept looking at his Professor.

_'Why is the boy doing this to me?'_ he thought _'Is he really asking me if I will be the father of his child. It is preposterous of course. Potter is my student and far too young for me.' _ Snape kept trying to think of reasons in his head why it was definitely impossible but then again there was something tugging at him, urging him to at least explore the idea.

"Is Mister Weasley alright?" Snape finally asked.

Harry looked down at his best friend, he could see his chest rising and falling so he knew that he was still alive at least.

"I think he's fine" Harry said "He's only fainted."

"Perhaps you should take him to infirmary and have Madame Promfrey take a look at him." Snape said.

Harry stood up but instead of going and trying to help his friend to stand he just looked at his Professor "Would you?" he asked Snape.

Snape was perplexed he honestly didn't know what to tell the boy a part of him was shouting at him to say yes. He was gay after all and Harry really was an attractive young man. But another part of him the sane part, he was guessing, was telling him no.

"Potter this really isn't something we should be discussing" Snape said quietly.

"Why not?" Potter argued "What's stopping you?"

Snape shook his head "It is improper for a teacher to think about doing such a thing with a student. You are a lot younger than me and we are in no relationship that suggests intimacy of any kind."

"But we could be" Harry said but when he saw Snape's look darken he changed his tact. "Or we don't have to; it could just be for that one night. Please Professor I'm begging you, I want a family so badly."

Snape felt bad for Potter, he knew from Harry's very first year at Hogwarts that he wished for a family but he truly didn't know if he was the right person to give it to him.

The thought of being with Potter sent a warm feeling to his stomach.

"Potter...I'm just not sure you're thinking straight right now, maybe you should think about it for a while before you decide what you want to do."

"But I have thought about it!" Harry felt like screaming his lungs out but he kept himself from yelling he didn't want to upset the man right now. "I've been thinking, like really considering it for the last six months. If I wasn't sure do you think I would have come down here to ask you? I've made up my mind I want to start a family and if it has to be with someone who is as strong as me or stronger I would rather it be with you than someone like Dumbledore!" Harry was on the verge of tears now.

Snape sighed and inwardly cringed at the thought of Harry having sex with Dumbledore. He thought about what he should do next. On the floor Ron groaned and started to wake up.

"Harry" Snape said using the boy's first name for the first time while in his presence. "I will think about it and we can talk about it at a later time. I promise I will not make my decision lightly and I will think about what you have said. But for now I think it is best if we get Mister Weasley to the Infirmary."

Harry couldn't help but smile "Thank you Professor Snape." He said and then turned to help Ron off the ground.

Ron groaned "What happened?"

"You fainted" Harry said "We're going to help you to the hospital wing now. Can you walk?"

Ron nodded faintly; Snape and Harry each took one of Ron's arms and helped lead him to the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R**

**Enjoy! **

**…**

Severus paced back and forth in his chambers. It was still Friday night and it had been an hour since he had helped Potter get Weasley to the infirmary.

He wasn't sure what he should do about this situation, he knew Potter wanted a family badly that wasn't news to Severus but he wasn't sure if he could or should provide what Potter wanted from him. Normally in times like these when he had a problem he would go and speak to Dumbledore.

But he couldn't do that this time. Potter had specifically asked him not to and Snape knew that Potter was right to not want Dumbledore to know. If Snape went to him, Dumbledore would go on the bias that Potter was too young to be thinking about a family and he would forbid Severus from having any part in it.

He sat on his sofa with a heavy sigh, it had not even been more than an hour and already this decision was weighing on him.

Severus thought about what Potter had said. He suggested that they could have a relationship together. Severus had always wanted children of his own anyways. He might not have looked like a man who liked kids, probably more like he despised them but he had always wondered what it would be like; he just had never gotten around to pursuing it.

He closed his eyes and envisioned himself walking into his chambers after a long day and Potter being there with a baby in his arms. He imagined Potter getting up and kissing him to welcome him home and Severus kissing their baby's forehead. Potter wasn't the only one who dreamed of a family. When Severus opened his eyes and he had a slight smile on his lips.

But his smile disappeared within moments, Potter was just so desperate maybe all he wanted from Severus was a sperm donor. He wouldn't have that if that's what the boy wanted. He wanted a family too so maybe it was the time he started going for it whether it was with Potter or not.

This was going to be a long weekend; he had a lot to think about.

…

Harry sat beside Ron in the Hospital wing; it turned out that Ron had hit his head pretty hard and now had a concussion. Harry felt bad for leaving Ron on the floor for so long but he knew his friend wouldn't have wanted to have any part in the conversation he had had with Snape. He definitely wouldn't have even wanted to hear about it.

But Harry was happy with what he had accomplished; at least Snape said that he would think about it. Harry sat thinking what it would actually mean if Snape said yes. Would Snape want anything to do with Harry or the baby after it was born or did he just want Harry for that one night. The thought made Harry blush; he couldn't imagine what it would be like to have sex with Snape. Well he understood the jest of it, he had done it before, but with Snape he wondered what it would be like. He had been Harry's Professor for seven years after all.

Ron groaned and started to wake up "What...uh...happened?"

Madame Promfrey had given him a calming draught so Ron was a little out of it.

"You fainted in Snape's office Ron and hit your head. You have a concussion." Harry explained to his groggy friend.

"Oh Merlin my head feels like it's splitting in two!" Ron moaned trying to push himself up on the bed.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Harry said pushing Ron back down "you might make your headache worse. Don't worry I'll get Madame Promfrey to get you a pain reliever potion for your headache."

At hearing her name Madame Promfrey showed up beside the bed "Ah you are awake Mr. Weasley. That was some fall you took. Here drink this." She handed a blue colored potion to Ron and he quickly drank it.

"That's much better." Ron said relaxing into his pillow.

"I'd like to keep you here overnight but you will be free to go in the morning if you are feeling better." Madame Promfrey said and then turned to Harry "You have ten minutes Mr. Potter than you must go and let Mr. Weasley rest."

Harry nodded at her "Okay I will."

Ron didn't seem to be upset by the fact that he had to stay in the infirmary overnight. Then Ron got a displeased look on his face "Harry please tell me that I'm wrong but before I passed out did you ask Snape if he would be powerful enough to help you make a child?"

Harry almost rolled his eyes, he hoped Ron wouldn't remember, he knew Ron's thoughts about Snape and he really didn't want to get into an argument right now so he did the easiest thing he could think of and lied. "No I didn't ask Snape that Ron, that's just weird, your concussion must be worse than I thought."

Ron looked relived "Well as long as it's only my concussion because I would have thought you had gone mental to ask Snape that."

Harry looked at the ground was he really mental asking Snape to help father his children? Did he really want children so bad that now he was going crazy?

"I mean he might have always been on our side but like I said before he's still a greasy git. And just the thought of doing that..." Ron shuddered "I don't even what to think about that. Could you imagine what his children would look like...?"

Harry just let Ron keep talking he was too lost in thought to object to anything Ron was saying. He thought about Snape, really thought about him. His features, how Ron was thinking about Snape being ugly, but Harry didn't think so. Snape had this dark brooding handsomeness about him. Snape was someone, who even if Harry's reason for being with him was to get pregnant, he would still want to be with. He was sexy in Harry's mind and Harry could only guess he was experienced. Plus he was smart, he was a great Potions Master and when he wasn't being a complete ass he could actually be a nice person. There was something about Snape that Harry liked. Even if it was possible to get pregnant with a younger wizard, possibly his age and someone thought right for him, Harry thought he would probably still choose Snape.

With that thought being reached Harry hoped more than ever that Snape would decide that he would help Harry have a baby and secretly Harry hoped he would want more.

Harry stood up and looked at Ron "You better get some sleep if you want to be out of here for the weekend."

Ron mumbled something that sounded like 'I'm not tired' but then rolled over onto his side and fell asleep.

Harry smirked and left the infirmary; he was tired and had a lot on his mind. He needed to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Own. **

**This is not plagiarism! Please send me a message or review and ask, like a few others have done, instead of just accusing me and leaving it as a guest rather than signed review, so I have some way of explaining! This is the work of cuz-CM's-awesome, formally known as cuz-snarry's-awesome. She's my sister and she took down the story because it didn't fit with this site's guidelines. However so many people have asked for a repost that I'm helping her edit the story and re-post it here on my page. **

**Anyways….**

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy! **

**…**

Harry sat beside Malfoy in potions, this year every class had a seating plan which mixed up the houses. It was Dumbledore's way of bringing unity to the houses after the war. He had this crazy vision that all houses should get along and shouldn't fight anymore. Most of the students thought he was crazy because in their eyes there would always be competition between the houses and would never be a real sense of unity.

Harry hated to admit it but he liked this arrangement better. Well he did miss talking to Ron during class but with Malfoy sitting beside him the boy didn't try to play tricks on him or put things in his potion anymore because there was always the chance now that it would mess up his own potion. This year Harry had been doing very well in potions class.

Snape walked into the room in his usual strict Professor manor which told the students that he would have no nonsense in his class.

Harry surprisingly didn't feel weird around Snape; it was the first time he had been in the same room as the Professor since Friday night. He turned around in his chair to look at Ron who sat just behind him. Ron's concussion had cleared up overnight on Friday and he was back to his old self again by Saturday morning. Unlike Harry, Ron had gone visibly paler when Snape walked into the room.

Snape looked at the class and then pointed to the board. "Today you will have forty minutes to brew the Skele-Gro potion. It is of course a potion which mends or re-grows bones in the drinker. Madame Promfrey is low on her supply since this year's Quidditch season has been rather brutal. Normally we don't ask students to make potions for the infirmary but since you are in your seventh year and this class has the highest marks in potions, when you are finished if your potion is satisfactory it will be going to use in the infirmary."

The students looked around at each other. Harry could tell by some of their faces that they hoped to not break any bones this year because the thought of having their friends make the potion made them uneasy.

"The instructions are on the board, you may start now." Snape said and then went to sit at his desk to do some marking.

The students went to work on making their potions.

…

Harry had just finished making his potion, which looked like it was supposed to. Harry smiled to himself. Malfoy who had always been good at potions and had finished five minutes before Harry had, gave Harry a disapproving look.

Harry stuck his tongue out at Malfoy which didn't go unnoticed by a certain Professor.

Severus was watching Harry from his desk, there was 10 minutes still left in class and almost all the students had finished their potions.

Severus sighed when he saw Harry stick out his tongue at Malfoy, he had come to a decision about what Harry had asked him on Friday but he wondered if he had made the right choice. Harry was acting very childish at the moment and Severus didn't know if Harry could really handle being a full time parent. He was only seventeen for Merlin's sake.

But who was Severus to judge this moment? Harry had after all defeated the Dark Lord last year. He had stood up in front of the Dark Lord on Hogwarts grounds while people around him were dying. He had fought and killed many death eaters before he got to the Dark Lord. Then raising his wand he had attacked. He had almost been killed in the process but he had killed him. There hadn't even been a body left over all there was left were ashes.

So now he may be sticking his tongue out at Malfoy but wasn't really that childish was he?

Severus looked over the class again and he realized that everyone was either talking to their partners or was staring at him waiting to tell them what to do next.

He stood and walked over to the first row of desks looking into the student's cauldrons. He made his way around the room mentally checking which potions were satisfactory. He would have to do a little bit more to check them before he could give them to Madame Promfrey but for the most part they looked okay.

With a wave of his wand all of their potions disappeared and were stored at the back of the room. "Okay class is dismissed." He said motioning them all to leave.

Everyone began packing up their bags. Severus' eyes fell on Potter, the boy was looking at him as he cleaned up his area.

"Potter stay behind" he said.

…

Severus had retaken a seat at his desk while he waited for the class to clear out.

Harry and Ron were the only two left.

Ron was whispering something to Harry harshly and making gestures at Snape. Harry was just shaking his head.

Finally Ron left his face still pale as ever. He had seemed reluctant to leave Harry with Severus which made him wonder how much the boy remembered from Friday night.

After finally being able to get Ron to leave Harry stood by his desk and looked at his Professor. He turned his head to the door as Severus silently cast a silencing and locking charm.

"For Privacy" Severus said gesturing at a chair in front of his desk.

Harry looked at him for a second and then made his way over to the chair he had pointed to.

He sat waiting for his Professor to speak.

Severus finally leaned forward in his chair "I have made my decision about your request Mister Potter."

Harry looked at Snape expectantly, he was hopeful, he didn't know what he would do if Snape had decided he wouldn't do it.

Severus eyed the young man before him.

"I have decided that I will try to help you Mister Potter." Severus said keeping his tone even as he gauged the boy's reaction.

Harry could barely contain his excitement, he felt like throwing himself across Snape's desk and hugging the man tightly.

But then Snape stopped him before he could do so "However..." Severus began.

'Oh no' Harry thought and his heart sank he should have known with Snape there would be a catch.

"I would be willing to help you but I don't want, what is it some of my Slytherins would say? Oh yes, a quick shag that's it. I don't want to be your little fuck buddy for one night Potter nor do I want to sire a child and have them grow up without knowing their father. If you want me to help you produce a child then you will agree that I will also be a part of that child's life." Severus stopped his speech and looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry looked at his Professor's expression "That would be fine with me Sir."

Before he could say anything else Severus continued "Furthermore I will not help you to have a child before the school year is over..."

"But Professor..." Harry tried to say but Severus held his hand up to him.

"Listen first Potter." Severus said "You are still young and though I understand you want to have a family badly I will not permit you to have a child while you are still in school, I would definitely not help you with it. I value education very highly and I would not have you throwing your entire life away just so you could be with child a couple months earlier than you should."

When Severus saw the angry look Harry gave him for his remark about throwing his life away he explained further "Don't get me wrong, I do not think for a second that you wanting to have a baby would cause you to through your life away. I just meant that in the future you might decide that as well as family life you would also like to have a career. Not many people are willing to hire witches and wizards who have not finished their seven years of school and graduated."

He gave Harry a chance to speak his mind "But what about if we planned it so that we could make the potion take it for three months, then try for a baby and I could be pregnant until the end of school and have the baby in the summer?"

"Please Potter show some restraint as well as some intelligence. Hogwarts is a dangerous place at the best of times. It's not suited to have a pregnant teen wandering the halls. With classes such as Defense Against the Dark Arts, being pregnant is dangerous indeed. What if a classmate's spell backfired and hit you while you were pregnant? You could lose the baby. I will only help you if you agree to my terms Mister Potter which means there will be no trying for a child until you are graduated with a Wizarding Diploma from Hogwarts School."

Harry looked at his hands there was no denying that he wanted a baby as soon as possible but he understood where Snape was coming from and it seemed like a good deal since he would be able to be with Snape instead of some wizard he barely knew. He had waited all his life he was sure he could wait a little while longer.

He looked up at Snape and grinned "I accept" he said beaming.

Severus shocked Harry with a smile "That's good. And for now we can worry about getting to know each other."

"Yeah that sounds good." Harry agreed.

Severus stood up and looked the boy in the eyes "Does that mean you would agree to have dinner with me Saturday evening...Harry?" he asked the shocked Gryffindor.


End file.
